Sith Skywalkers
by Teknor
Summary: Anakin has killed the emperor and rules the galaxy. Padme has learned that she is force sensitive. This is the story of what the galaxy would be like if Padme joined the darkside and ruled at Anakin's side.
1. Prologue

They told me today that the emperor is dead and so is Obi-Wan. Ani, or is it Darth Vader now, killed them both on Mustafar. I would have thought things would return to normal, but he wants to rule the galaxy. Between all of this and the babies on the way, it turns out that I am force capable.

I can't handle this stress constantly. It's always something. I need a way to channel my stress. Anakin has suggested the darkside now that I am force sensitive. Maybe that is the way. We could raise a family together the way we planned, and Anakin could help me with my stress. Yes, that must be the way. I can only hope it doesn't engulf me as it did the emperor and Ani...


	2. Chapter 1: The Choice

Darth Vader impatiently paced the halls of the Star Destroyer he had made his flagship. Padme had said she wanted to speak with him, and that it was urgent. Now, she was late, and he was getting impatient. When she walked through the entryway to the flagship's starboard balcony, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. The foreboding aura that kept the Imperial troops inline dissappeared and was replaced by the gentleness of Anakin Skywalker.

" I worried for you, Padme. Why were you late?"

Padme looked flustered. She was obviously very disturbed by something. " Ani," she said," I...I want to take you up on your offer."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. " You mean the one we discussed about----"

" The darkside. From what you have told me, it seems to be a way to channel stress."

Vader was taken aback. Only days earlier, he had told Padme that if the stress of the babies and her work in the senate became to much, he would teach her the darkside as a way to utilize her emotions. The news that Padme was force sensitive came as a shock to him, but she was not open to the darkside yet. _Just wait until she has become a true Sith._ He could hardly wait. " You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that," spoke the calm voice of Skywalker. Padme burst into tears. She had obviously made this choice reluctantly. It would take sometime, but soon, Padme Amidala would truly embrace the darkside, and that was a goal that kept Vader going. He grasped his wife in his arms to comfort her. _Soon_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 2: The Darkside

Padme's training in the darkside was to begin the next day. Anakin seemed jubilant to be instructing Padme. The first of her lessons was to use anger and other emotions as a tool, and not to fear them. He seemed such an expert at what he was saying, but Padme was still reluctant to truly heed his words. She still feared to emerse herself into the dark arts .

Anakin could sense that Padme was not into the lessons. He could tell how reluctant she was to let anger flow as the darkside helped to do_. If only something could get her angry enough to want such dark power_, he thought one night . He glanced across the bed at Padme. She looked so innocent. What would it take...

It happened a week into her training. On Padme's home planet of Naboo, she and Anakin were visiting the retreat in the hills. They say rebel operatives had attempted a bombing on the retreat in an attempt to kill Vader, but had missed and hit Theed. All of Padme's friends were killed in the explosion, but what truly hurt her was the loss of her parents and her sister, Sola. That night, after she had heard of the bombing, Padme lay awake in her bed, burning with hatred for the rebellion. Anakin saw this as the perfect oppurtunity. He found Padme crying herself dry.

" I hate the rebel scum," she weeped," All of them. I want them all dead for what they did."

" I can help." Anakin sat down next to her," Remember my lessons. Anger is a weapon. Let it fuel you. Let hatred become a weapon. This is what it truly means to join the darkside. If you accept anger and hatred, we can together become a power that no rebel scum can overcome. Just pledge yourself a Sith and we will destroy the rebels once and for all!"

Padme was ready to try anything." I do, Ani, oh please. Help me. I can't sleep knowing my family's murderers live."

Anakin rose. " Good. Now, do you pledge yourself you serve the darkside of the force.

Padme knelt down. " I do."

He grinned." Than I name you, Padme Amidala, Darth Kedaress."

Padme, now Darth Kedaress, rose up. She no longer bore the innocence of Amidala, but the same aura of foreboding as her husband . In her eyes was a rage that surprised even the Dark Lord of the Sith, himself. " Come with me, Padme," he said. " We have much work to do if we plan to destroy the rebels soon."

Kedaress rose. " As far as the other officers know, Padme Amidala is dead. Kedaress lives in her place." The two Sith walked towards the forward balcony of the Star Destroyer."


	4. Chapter 3: The Departure

The names of Vader and Kedaress slowly became known to every and all citizen in the galaxy. Vader was a cruel enforcer who, if not obeyed, was the last sight any enemy would see. Darth Kedaress was totally engulfed in the darkside now. She used irresistible darkside mind tricks to seduce her male enemies to doom. Nothing was left of the kind and gracious senator from Naboo that fought against tyrannical rule. The being who replaced her was as dark as her husband. Slowly, as the rebellion gained power, resistance against the Galactic Empire grew. The Sith, however, quickly smited any resistance bold enough to step up.

Over a month later, the twins that Padme had bore were born, a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia. The decision was made that the twins would become the heirs to the empire if anything were to happen to the Emperor and Empress. One night, Vader called his wife to conference over dinner.

Vader sighed." I worry for our children, Padme. They may be forced to grow up in the threat of the Rebellion. If they are not quelled now, the twins may never be safe."

Padme listened and considered each word as she ate. " You're right. We need a way to destroy the resistance now. I still don't sleep well at night. I wan't the rebels dead more than you can imagine." She thought for a second. " What do you propose we do?"

" I don't know. The rebels are strong. The seem to have limitless resources. If only we could have more Sith---" He considered his own words for a moment. " We need the twins to grow now. If they could assist us, the rebellion wouldn't stand a chance. They even struggle against two Sith. Imagine the possibilities with four."

" But the twins won't grow fast enough. We would need to isolate them, take them to a place where they could grow without the terrors of war."

Anakin thought for a second." We would need to enure stability in the empire while we leave. The planet of Kashyyk comes to mind. Since the clone wars, the entire population has been enslaved and the whole system is in total imperial control. The tropical climate is a perfect area."

Padme nodded her approval." I can _persuade_ our officers to dismiss us. They will double the forces in the fleet. I will begin preperations to leave. We will head to the docks.There are areas near the docks that are isolated.The creatures live on the other side of the planet. We will leave immediately.'

The Sith left the next day. The empire was secure under Grand Moff Tarkin. Vader and Kedaress settled in an area totally isolated. The twins were naturally gifted in the darkside from their father and mother. Once the couple was sure their family was safe, the training began...


	5. Chapter 4: The Annointment

**15 Years Later**

The deep woods of Kashyyk rose up around the home of the Skywalkers. Luke Skywalker stood on the edge of the families camp. The morning air was damp on his face. He had awaited for this day for sometime since his mother and father had finished his lessons in the dark side of the force and told he and his sister that they would become true Sith soon.

Leia snuck up on him. Her skills had always been in infiltration. She was wearing a nightgown that their mother had given her. Her hair let down to her back in a shade of brown as so dark it reflected the woods that surrounded the camp." What's troubling you, Luke. You don't seem as happy as I do about this. Just think. Today, we leave Kashyyk as true Sith. It's what we've wanted for years."

Luke looked at her and smiled." I'm not troubled. I am just thinking." Seeing that Leia sensed more was coming, he added," About the light side. You and I both know how much stronger the darkside is, but isn't there danger in allowing a lightside." He chuckled a bit. " I also am wondering what my title is going to be."

Leia considered the thought for a second." I don't know. Ask Dad. He was once a Jedi. He would know more than I."

The time came for the acceptance of the twins into Sith Lords. Vader and Kedaress were both present for the ceremony, for the were the only other humans on the plnet, aside rom the Storm Trooper Security Force. esaress was annointing Leia as Vader was Luke.

" Luke Skywalker," Came Vader's voice in front of Luke. " I have watched you grow powerful in the dark side of the force, utilizing anger and other emotions. Now it is time to join your mother and I as a Sith." he paused for a moment, admiring the serious expression on his son's face. " Do you pledge yourself to the dark side as a Sith Lord?"

Luke was jubilant to hear those words, but his tone showed naught but seriousness as he answered," I do"

Vader grinned." Then I name you Darth Rage."

The name pulsed through Luke as it became a part of him. He and his sister, the new Darth Malifica, both rose and bowed to their parents. Vader acknowledged them with a nod, as did Darth Kedaress. " Now, we must prepare to leave. The Empire has been without us for 15 years. I think it's about time we return." Kedaress added," Now, with the power of the darkside doubled, the rebellion will be extinct in a matter of weeks."

Leia laughed. " Weeks, not even. You can count on days."


	6. Chapter 5: The Mission

" The Imperial fleet is just up ahead", said Vader from the bow of his Imperial Cruiser. Luke and Leia stood with him, transfixed on the collection of Star Destroyers up ahead.

Luke looked up to his father." Which one is the flagship?" Vader pointed to a Super Star Destroyer towards the center of the fleet. Leia left the deck to go find her mother. When they were sure she was gone, Darth Vader turned to his son, the new Darth Rage, and asked" What's bothering you, Luke?"

The young man was surprised. How did his father always know? Whenever something bothered him, Vader would know. Luke was surprised he wasn't used to it. He decided it was as good a time as any to ask his question." Something about the force, about the other side of the force. The light side."

Vader was intrigued by the question topic, though he couldn't say he didn't ever expect the topic to come up. " What of it?"

" What dangers does it reveal to the darkside? Would there not be a danger.in letting such a force co-exist with the dark side?"

Darth Vader thought back to his ancient Jedi teachings. For a mere moment, he remembered the lesson that the dark side and lightside needed one another. The next second, he utilized his darkside knowledge to answer his son's inquiry." You speak wisely, my son. What you say is true. That is why the Jedi order was extinguished long ago. Such a group was a danger of the prominence of the dark side. I, myself was present during the purge." Luke seemed satisfied with the answer. He dismissed his son to his quarters. The cruiser would touch down on the flagship shortly.

The officerswere quick to welcome back the Sith as they exited the cruiser. Luke felt odd as they shrank back when he and his sister approached. They were to follow Vader and Kedaress to a briefing room. Apparently, the rebels were planning an attack, and he and Leia would be needed. Once they arrived, they were introduced to Grand Moff Tarkin, who apparently was high in command. Officers appeared to serve as security. They seemed to be transfixed on Leia, as if her "beauty" was attracting them. Luke wondered if she was using a dark mind trick to produce such an effect. She liked toying with the crew on the cruiser, so he wouldn't put it beneath her.

" Please dispense with the pleasantries, Tarkin. We came to defeat the Rebellion, not to catch up on lost time." Kedaress' voice was stern. Her hatred for the Rebellion went back almost two decades. Luke knew not to cross her with the topic.

Tarkin continued with a briefing." Very well. The Rebel fleet has been discovered near the largest moon in the Naboo system. The planet was recently retaken during your absence." Luke saw him glance at Kedaress and reluctantly continued." There is a base set up on the dark side of the moon. The base contains a large mass of troops, as well as a shield system for the planet's new capital, Gunga Theed. The generator is guarded by troops and some primitives. We need to send a battalion of troops to take the planet headed by two of you. The others will head to the moon to destroy the shield. You may take as many troops as you see fit."

Vader considered the mission. He opened his mouth to give his opinion when Leia spoke." Is the moon base guarded by _all_ men?"

Tarkin nodded. Leia was satisfied." I volunter for the base mission. I've got to go get ready."

Luke wasn't surprised. However, he did think the idea would work. None of the crew members on the cruiser or the security force ever said no to her wants. This would probably work just as well." I'll go with her." He got up to leave. His skills may be of as much use as Leia's _talents._ He also wanted to see how well her strategy would work."


	7. Chapter 6: The Attack

Luke waited on the launch deck of the Star Destroyer next to the shuttle that would take them to Naboo. Leia had taken longer than expected. He wondered what she was doing. They were already late for departure. His mother and father had left already, along with five thousand troops ready for battle. He wasn't worried that much, especially with his new gift.

He remebered just minutes earlier when his mother had found him in his quarters, accompanied by Leia. Kedaress had told them about the weapon that she and Vader both owned: a lightsaber. The twins had only briefly wielded sauch a weapon during their training on Kashyyk. Kedaress gave them both a lightsaber, both of them red in color." The color signifies anger and hate.", which made both of the twins prouder to have. They felt like true Sith.

Leia emerged onto the launch bay. She wore a black cloak with a black tunic under it, similar to what Luke wore, except that Luke wore long armorweave pants and Leia wore a long armorweave skirt. " Ready to go?" she asked." This sounds like it will be fun." Luke admired her carefree attitude, but it probably came from the fact that no one in the base would try to hurt her. Luke, however, was slightly nervous. His father would have lectured him on " the Sith do not feel fear."

He and Leia boarded the shuttle. They had chosen to take one battalion of troops to handle the primitives who Leia wasn't sure she could handle. They reached the Naboo moon in a few minutes. Leia pointed out the Imperial fleet waiting in the far atmosphere. Vader and Kedaress were not to land until the shield was down. From the surface, the moon seemed like a blue version of the planet itself. This was because the planet's population was made up of colonists.

As they left the landing ramp of the shuttle, an officer headed up to them. " My Lords, the base is about ten hundred meters South. Lord Rage, Lady Malifica, the troops would rather you led in front."

Luke nodded and motioned for Leia to follow him to were the troops were waiting. they started out. Soon, the base came into view. To the troops, the complex was invisible. It took a force screen to detect. After Leia had located the entrance, the twins had used the force to disable all security in the area. The troops divided to locate the generator. Luke stayed with his sister. He didn't feel any danger would come to her, but he didn't want to take a risk.

Leia was thrilled when she came upon a hall filled with rebel soldiers. " I've got this," she said. She took off. Once the soldiers saw her, they raised their weapons, but quickly lowered them again. Leia started laughing. The soldiers just stood there, eyes fixed on the seductive Sith lord in front of them. Leia waved her hand and the Rebels began to pproach her. She kept laughing as her new lightsaber ignited. The soldiers seemed to take no notice.One by one, they tried to get near her, and each fell the moment they got too close. Luke handled the Gungans who accompanied the soldiers and were unaffected by Leia's mind trick. Once they were done, the pair walked through the corridors for a time. Eventually, they found a corridor with the generator at the end. Luke sent a message to the troop commander to rendezvous at the generator.

The team arrived shortly after. After going over a plan of attack that was eventually dismissed by Leia, the troops advanced and began attack. Rebels fell as the Storm Troopers advanced. Leia went to her usual habits of mind tricks, while Luke made his way down to the generator, cutting down anyone in his way. Once he was there, he called the explosove specialists of the group over to him. They followed routine procedures, rigging the generator to explode. The rebels were wiped out by the time the explosive experts were finished. The complex was evacuated and destroyed. Leia sent a message to the fleet to begin attack. They would join them shortly...

In the palace of Gunga Theed, a small green alien wathed the arrival of the fleet. He sensed a pair of presences aboard. Both were familiar, and both were strong in the darkside. Years of exile on a swampy world would be rewarded today. The Jedi had learned since his last encounter with the Sith. He would destroy th Sith today, or die trying...


	8. Chapter 7: The Fall

The Imperial fleet was nearing Gunga Theed. Darth Kedaress stared upon the new capital. It brought her memories of her family, but that only fueled her rage. Today, the Rebellion would pay for everything they did to her: how they destroyed her life by destroying Theed.

The Star Destroyer touched down and Storm Troopers went to battle. Kedaress sensed a being strong in the light side. Vader joined her at the landing ramp.

" I sense it too, and it is familiar to me." Padme gave him a questioning look as he continued." It's a Jedi, and not just any old Knight. It's Yoda." He was cearly worried, but excited all the same.

Kedaress smiled at him." He won't survive this." She called over the captain of the squad." Lord Vader and I need to run a reconaisance mission. We should return soon." The captain nodded and returned to the battle." Don't worry. The Sith don't feel fear, Anakin. We will have no problems." Vader acknowledged her with a slight nod.

Jedi master Yoda looked at the small figure in his holo-comm unit. The tall man was wearing an Alderranian armorweave vest. The ex-senator seemed older than actually, but battle does that to beings." Master Yoda, are you in position?" spoke the figure.

"Ready, I am, Senator Organa. Fall today, the darkside will. A great day for the Rebellion, this will be." Yoda ignited his lightsaber as two hooded figures approached. The first was a man, in his thirties, carrying a lightsaber the color of fire. A fierce yellow fire burned his eyes. _So, this is what became of Anakin Skywalker_. The second figure, who Yoda recognized as the former Padme Amidala, also carried a blood red lighsaber. She had the same dark look in her eyes, but inside her burned an even greater hatred." Welcome you, I do, to the final chapter in the battle between the Jedi and the Sith. End today, you rule will."

The two Sith kept their glare on the small green alien with the small green lightsaber." You shouldn't have come here, Yoda," said Padme." What you say is true. Today is the final battle, but it will end differently than you predicted."

With those words, the three beings jumped, and the battle began.

Luke and Leia arrived on Naboo. They sensed that their parents were in trouble, but could not leave. The Rebel defense was holding up, and the twins assistance was needed. Leia calmed Luke by telling him that she could deal with the Rebels with speed. Luke trusted her, and she was right. Men immediately fell to her, and in a half-an-hour, the Imperials were on top again. They had trouble locating Vader and Kedaress, but with help from the Commander, were able to eventually. They needed to hurry. Leia sensed that whoever had encountered the parents was powerful. Luke sensed it also, and his fears were realized. The being was a Jedi. Vader had told his son about the Jedi, how they were the sworn enemy of the Sith. Luke sped up. His parents were running out of time.

The battle was fierce, but Yoda held the upper hand. He had trained and changed since his battle with the Emperor so long ago. He would be truiumphant. The two Sith were not able to fight off the new Jedi. He moved as the force, and fought back the enemy to the point of collapse. Hedisarmed the first, then the second, and prepared for the finishing blow." The Jedi live again," He spoke. He raised his saber, but the strike never happened. Two more lightsabers entered the palace. One was held by a fifteen year old boy. He had summoned the force to push Yoda off position on onto his back. The second being was a beautiful women, also fifteen, who seemed to walk with the darkside for balance.

In the brief moment that Yoda was on the ground, Anakin and Padme regained their sabers and picked up the attack, accompanied by the two fifteen year olds. The Jedi was taken aback. The new foes were just as strong in the darkside as the others. After a battle that seemed to wage on forever, Yoda lost energy. He made a foolish gesture inlight of fatigue and was disarmed. Anakin Skywalker stepped forward too deliver the final blow." His last words to Yoda were," May the force be with you, _Master_." The red saber met flesh, and the Jedi truly had fallen.


	9. Epilogue

The battle of Naboo ended shortly after Yoda's death. The Rebellion was beaten and Naboo was reinstated as an Imperial planet. The victory gave Padme a moments relief, but she, nevertheless, continued to feel unending hatred for the Rebel cause. The twins were promoted to generals in the Imperial Army.

Although the most powerful of the Jedi was defeated, Luke was the first to sense a number of other lightside surges in isolated planets of the Outer Rim. His new personal fleet of Star Destroyer was assigned to begin a search. Meanwhile, Leia left on an undercover mission to the heart of the Rebellion. She would be enrolled in the Rebel Army and attempt to destroy the organization from the inside, out. Kedaress and Vader were left in charge of the home-fleet. They handled major battles in the core and deep core. It was clear that the powerful Skywalker family would be seperated for sometime...


End file.
